A Saving Angel?
by Tess1
Summary: Chapter 2 is up!! Some of the ER staff as children. Carby
1. Default Chapter

Title: A saving angel?  
Rating: PG to be safe.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Summary: A story about some of the ER staff as children. Abby lives a tough life with her sick mother and a little brother.   
.  
The phone was ringing. Abby ran, she thought she could make it. She did. It was Carol. She told Abby the last gossip in the neighborhood. John, in one of the others classes, just broke up with his girlfriend.  
  
"Do you want to go to the movies tonight?" Carol asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to! Who else are coming?"  
  
"I was thinking of asking Doug and John. And if you want you can ask Elizabeth, the new English one. Maybe we can get to know her better."  
  
"Yes, I'll call her. I have to get Eric after school. He is done in ten minutes.  
See you later. Bye."  
  
Abby hang up and ran downstairs to get some money. At the very end of the stairs she stopped.   
  
"Is John coming too? I thought she said so. This can be the best night in my life." She smiled.  
  
The sun was shinning and the birds were singing. Abby could see the little forest and right behind it she could see the little school. The bell rang and the kids were running out. Eric too. He ran all the way to Abby and they began walking. On their way home they met Doug and John. They were on their way to a little kiosk to buy candies for later.  
  
"Are you coming too?" Doug asked.  
  
"Yeah! I was thinking about going."  
  
"What movie do you want to see?" John asked.  
  
"What?" Abby said, she couldn't stop thinking of John. He said something to her.  
  
"What movie do you want to see?" John repeated. Abby shook the fantasy out of her head about her and John.  
  
"I don't know!" she answered quickly.  
  
"Later gator!" Doug said and began walking. John smiled to Abby.  
  
"Oooohhhh!" Eric said.  
  
"Shut up!" Abby said and walked away from him.  
  
When they got home Abby called the new girl.  
  
"Hey, is Elizabeth there?"  
  
"Yes. One moment." A very nice lady said.  
  
"Hello, it's Elizabeth." A voice said after some seconds.  
  
"Hi it's Abby, You know Abigail, in your class? I was just wondering if you would come with us to the movie? Tonight? Doug, Carol and John are also coming. It's just so we can get to know each other a bit more."  
  
"Yeah. I'd love to. I just have to ask mum."  
  
'I forgot to ask my mum.' Abby thought.  
  
A little bit later Elizabeth was back.  
  
"Yes, I can, but I have to come home before 10 tonight. My mum doesn't want me to go around there alone so late because we don't know everyone who lives around here. You know how mothers are, always so overprotective."  
  
"I know! But you can tell your mum it's no dangerous people here around or any thing like that. I am glad your coming. I can meet you at the corner. The kiosk that's on the way to the school."  
  
"I can say that! Thanks. Goodbye."  
  
Abby hang up and she went into the kitchen right before her mum came rambling in the door. She had a half bottle of wine in her hand. She had apparently been on a bar all day. Abby started to ask her half drunk mother about the movies later.  
  
"Mum, have you taken your medication today?"  
  
"I don't have any medication. Do you think your mother is stupid?"  
  
"Please don't even try to talk with an English accent!"  
  
"I can do what I want! I'm not so stupid."  
  
"Yeah, no I mean, no you're not. Whatever. I have to ask you something."  
  
"What is this about? If it's about alcohol, you can't drink!" Her mother said and drank four or five mouthful of wine. "Come on! Ask!"  
  
"Okay. Calm down. Are we going any where to day, later?"  
  
"No, What? Do you have a date or something? Have you made some plans?" Her mother, Maggie, said and stared into Abby's eyes, while Abby tried to smell at something else than her breath.  
  
"Yeah." Abby said with fear in her voice.  
  
"Right. I know what to do with this!" Maggie lifted her hand and slapped Abby right in her face.  
  
"Au!" Abby cried and ran downstairs. Her little brother, Eric, had seen everything and ran to the phone, he knew what to do. Beside the phone there was a little note. Eric thought it was his father phone number, but it wasn't. It was John's.   
  
"Daddy, daddy, mum hurts Abby!" He cried when there was answer. It was John who took the phone.  
  
"What?" John didn't understand a ting. "Who is this?"  
  
"What? Isn't this my dad?"  
  
"No, I am John, John Truman Carter. Who is this?" John said.  
  
"Eric Wyczenski." Eric cried.  
  
"Wyczenski … Abby Wyczenski?" John had to think. "Is it Abby Wyczenski?"  
  
"Yes, do you know who she is?"  
  
"She goes at the same school as I..." John stopped talking. He could hear clearly that Maggie was looking for Abby.  
  
"Abby! Where are you? Abby! I know where you are! Abby! You can't hide from me! Abby! Come here! Abby!" Maggie yelled.   
  
John held the phone almost a meter from his ear, but he could still hear Maggie looking for Abby, and then heard a scream.   
  
"Hurry up! Come now! Don't wait!" Eric said.  
  
"I'm coming." John almost cried into the phone.   
  
He said till his parents that if someone came and asked for him they should say that he wasn't going to the movies. He took his jacket and ran out the door.   
  
Meanwhile had Maggie gotten Abby out of the toilet, where she had locked herself in. Abby was in the living room while her mother was trying to find things to hit Abby with, she got many cuts on her arms and her hands after her mum had been there. Suddenly it rang on the door. Eric hid under the table to be safer. Maggie went slowly to the front door. She opened and outside stood John. He looked into the little house and he saw Abby. She sat by the stairs. John saw she was crying. He pulled Maggie out of his way and ran over to Abby. Abby didn't want to look John in the eyes. She turned away, but it was too late. John had already discovered the cuts on her arms. She was bleeding a lot, and there was blood everywhere in the house.  
  
"Oh my god. Did she do that? Well, she can only dream about doing that again to you!" he said and Abby looked again away before she suddenly fell down. "Call 911!"   
  
He sat down by Abby's side, who was lying unconscious on the floor. Maggie went over to them and was almost three meters away from Abby and John. Eric knew that he had to do something. He knew one thing for sure; when his mother went off her pills and had emptied a few bottles of alcohol she became dangerous. Something had to be done….  
  
To Be Continued? 


	2. Save us from hell

"Save us from Hell!"  
  
  
"Make that call! Now!" John cried to Eric. John didn't look at Maggie. He didn't fear her. John tried to take Abby's pulse. He has always wanted to be a doctor so he had learned something about medicine. He moved Abby away just in time before Maggie tried to hit them with a candlestick. Abby was saved for the hit this time, and John found her pulse. Maggie pulled away. She found some gas. She and all the others in the room heard the ambulance on the road. Maggie made a decision. She poured all of the gas on the floor. On the bench next to her were the matches.   
  
"This little light is perfect for you, Abby. You have always been the problem child. But now it's all over! Come on Eric. Let's get the hell out of here!"  
  
"No! I don't want to be with you! You're not worth it! I know why dad left you! But why couldn't he take us with him? Why?" Eric cried.  
  
"What the hell! Stay here! Have a great time with the fire. Goodbye! Forever!" Maggie yelled and lighted the fire.   
  
"No! Don't do it!" John cried.  
  
"See Ya! Not! He, he!" Maggie cried into the room and laughed with a fake laugh. She put the match on the floor and saw the fire go into the room, before she ran out to be safe. Eric didn't have anywhere to go. He was trapped. John discovered him.  
  
"Eric! You have to jump, from the table. Now! Or... Just jump!" Eric climbed gently on the top of the table. He had to jump. This was his only chance to survive. He jumped and landed a few meters from John and Abby. He ran over to John. They heard the ambulance out side.  
  
"Get out! I'll stay here with Abby. Go. Find some help!!" Eric took a look at the door, but the window had to be better. The window was over the kitchen sink and he opened it. The water came out of the sink. Eric felt out the window and some of the men who were outside dragged him away. They put him in a car.  
  
"Is it more people in there?" one of the men asked.  
  
"Yes. Abby and John!" Eric said and coughed.  
  
"Hurry up, everyone!" Eric heard. He looked around and he saw many people ran all over the place. Inside the house it was fire everywhere, and Abby and John were almost totally lost. All that John could see was fire and smoke. He had to do something now. Or else he could die in here with Abby in his arms. He couldn't let Abby die. He took a good hold of Abby and lifted her up. He held her in his two strong arms. And he went over the floor and kicked the front door up. Gently, but hard. If he lost Abby, they wouldn't have a chance. The door went up and the flames went up the wall. John tried to breath. It wasn't easy. He went out and he was safe, but the best of all, Abby was safe. John smiled. A doctor named Dr. Garmly took care of Abby, and they put Abby into an ambulance and drove to mercy. John followed the ambulance with his eyes while he was examined.  
  
"There's no goodbye... only love." He thought inside.   
  
Later that night the whole gang went to Mercy. Elizabeth, Carol and Doug were waiting outside while John went in to Abby. He stopped in the door. He saw Abby talking with a man. Abby looked sad. She hugged the man and smiled. John wondered who it was but didn't ask. The man went out and John started talking with Abby. She was still weak  
  
"How is everything going?" John asked. Abby looked at the other friends before she answered.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Abby, it's time for some x-rays." A nurse said and did her bed ready. John looked down.  
  
"John. We can talk later. And, thank you. For what you've done. I don't know what would have happened to me if I didn't forget your number on the table. Thank you, John. Bye." Abby said while the nurse took her out. She was still coughing.   
  
"Wait!" John said. He leaned over Abby and kissed her. "Bye, Abby!"  
  
"Bye, John!" Abby said. She smiled and he smiled back. John went down to their friends and said something that made them walk away. They waved to Abby before they saw her disappear.   
  
"There's no goodbye... only love!" Abby thought.  
  
-----------------  
  
Here's some wings   
They're yours forever   
And here's some dreams that will come true   
Take those tears to wash your sorrow   
Tomorrow still holds out its hands to you   
  
"Yours Forever" by John Mellencamp.  
-----------------  
  
The end!! 


End file.
